Dealing With Love And Loss
by KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Bonds. Caroline comes face to face with Mikael and Esther for the first time during another Thanksgiving dinner gone wrong. Esther performs an experiment that changes Caroline's life forever. After Esther's secrets are revealed, the group is torn between what is right and what stands in the way of their happiness. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know I've been gone for a while, _but _I'm back with a _sequel_ to Eternal Bonds! I just missed writing Eternal Bonds _so _much that I couldn't resist writing a sequel. If you haven't read Eternal Bonds, I'm not sure why you're still reading this... but you know, whatever floats your boat. And of course, since this is the sequel to Eternal Bonds you can expect this story to be something you wouldn't expect. **

**And I want to thank you guys for supporting me and continuing to support me by jumping back on board with this story. I missed being away from you guys _so _much, and I should probably tell you in advance that since school is back I don't know how often I'll be able to update. (No more daily updates) :( But I'll do my very best because you guys are all beautiful people!**

**Hope you guys like the first chapter! ;)**

* * *

"Elena, hey!" Caroline pressed the phone to her ear with one hand.

"Hey, Care; just calling to check in. So what's the verdict?"

"Oh. Yeah. About that…"

"You still haven't told them?!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Thanksgiving is like, _tomorrow_, Caroline."

"Don't worry! I've got it all under control. I've been buttering them up all week- which was exhausting by the way, considering that they're all overgrown children."

"It's now or never. I haven't seen you in forever. I miss you."

"I miss you too! Don't worry. Thanksgiving is going to happen whether they like it or not. I'll call you right back. I'm gonna tell them right now. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck. You'll need it." Elena hung up. Caroline put her phone on the desk and headed straight for the door, swinging it open to see four irritated faces staring back at her with their arms crossed.

Caroline jumped when she saw them leaning into the doorway. "Oh, Jesus! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"I think the question is: what are _you _doing?" Katherine sauntered into the bedroom, eyeing Caroline suspiciously.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, give up the innocent act, Caroline." Rebekah strolled into the room and leaned against one of the walls. Klaus and Kol followed her in, both of them taking a seat on the bed. "We heard you on the phone."

"Having secret phone conversations with Elena?" Katherine asked sarcastically. "Caroline, you naughty girl."

"You were eavesdropping?" Caroline screamed.

"It's not like we had to strain to hear. We're _vampires_. Don't act surprised."

"You were buttering me up this entire week?" Kol rose, looking offended."

Caroline face palmed herself. "Kol, why else would I have a "Mean Girls," movie marathon with you?! And it's not because Bonnie begged me not to leave her alone with you while you guys watched the movie. Although, I did feel really bad for her."

Kol's mouth hung open. "Bonnie!" Kol stuck his head out of the room and into the hallway. "Bonnie! Bonnie!"

Caroline ran over to where Kol was standing and grabbed him by the shoulder, whipping his body around. "Kol, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point. Bonnie!"

"Kol, do not call Bonnie."

"Why not? Are you afraid that she'll tell me a different story than what you told me? She's going to tell you that she adores being in my presence. Bonnie!"

Caroline gaped at him but she quickly snapped out of it when an idea popped into her head. "You know what, Kol? Go ahead. Go right ahead and call Bonnie. She can vouch for me when I say that we're going to Elena's house for Thanksgiving. Bonnie!"

Klaus got to his feet and appeared in front of Caroline, making her stumble. "Caroline, let me very clear. We are not going back to Elena's house."

"But-"

"I second that notion!" Katherine raised her hand.

"So do I!" Kol and Rebekah repeated Katherine's motion.

Caroline looked back and forth between the four older vampires. "You guys, please! Just hear me out!"

Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders, getting her attention. "I _did _hear you out, Caroline. Last year, remember? When we were nearly killed. I let you have your Thanksgiving dinner, but it's over now."

Caroline brought her hands up to his, removing them from her shoulders and placing his hands over her heart. "Klaus, please. This is important to me. Please let me do this." She looked up at him beneath her eyelashes.

"Oh, God," Katherine whispered, even though everyone in the room could hear her perfectly clear. "She's letting him touch her boob. We're screwed." Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah groaned, knowing that it was inevitable.

"What the hell is with all the screaming?" Bonnie stormed in to see Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah grimacing as if they were experiencing an immense amount of pain and Caroline and Klaus looked like they were having an intimate moment- which explained the pained looks on everyone elses' faces. Stefan and Elijah walked into the room behind Bonnie. "What's going on in here?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline beamed when she saw the rest of the family pile into the room. "Tell them that we're going to Elena's house for Thanksgiving!" Caroline tore herself away from Klaus to stand next to Bonnie- which made him growl.

"Oh. So you're finally having _that _conversation," Bonnie speculated. "Well, that explains the yelling."

"Oh, I see." Kol walked up to Bonnie. "You were in on it too. You've been buttering me up this entire week, haven't you?"

Bonnie brought a hand to her face in an attempt to cover up her guilty smile. "I'm sorry, Kol. You're just too easy. And I like seeing you when your face lights up. Will you forgive me?"

Kol brought one hand up to her cheek while the other one wrapped around the hand that was covering her face, pushing it out of the way as he pressed his lips to hers, smirking against her mouth. "I'll forgive you, Bonnie. Only because I enjoy being used." Caroline yanked on Bonnie's arm, pulling her out of Kol's grasp. Kol narrowed his eyes at the blonde, feeling bitter that their moment had been stolen. "Caroline, do you mind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; am I annoying you? Good! Now you know how it feels!" Caroline turned to the rest of the people in the room. "I think we should have a vote."

"No!" Katherine, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah complained.

"You know that Caroline automatically wins whenever there's a vote." Katherine gestured to Caroline.

"That's not true!" Caroline fired back.

"I propose we have a contest of strength," Klaus offered.

"That's not fair! You're like the strongest person in this room! Most likely in the world too!"

"I know." Klaus flashed her a devilish grin. "And I never tire of hearing you say that, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know what? We'll have to settle this like mature adults."

"Like that'll happen," Katherine quipped. "Are you forgetting who is standing in this room?"

Caroline locked eyes with Klaus. "Klaus and I are going to have a private adult conversation about this- while you guys wait outside."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, getting the feeling that the blonde was challenging him. "That's fine with me, sweetheart."

Katherine looked back and forth between them, recognizing the fierce look in Caroline's eyes. "N-n-no! Klaus, it's a trick! Do not let yourself alone with her! She is just going to manipulate you into saying yes while you're weak!"

"Ew," Rebekah scowled.

"Nik, be strong," Kol urged. "Your family is depending on you to do this for us."

Klaus shifted his gaze between Caroline's angelic face and his pleading family members, a hesitant look displayed on his features. "Caroline…"

"Klaus… I'm sure that we can come to _some_ sort of an agreement."

"Yup. We're doomed." Katherine nodded.

Klaus turned to Katherine. "And what makes you so certain that I will be the one to fold first? Caroline could just as easily give in to my demands."

"Um. No, I couldn't." Caroline assured him. Klaus raised a brow at her, noticing the cocky grin on her lips.

"Yeah. She's right about that," Katherine agreed. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. "Caroline pretty much holds all the cards after the clothes come off."

Klaus turned back to Caroline, seeing her flash him a sweet smile. "Don't feel bad." She stroked his arm with one hand. "It's perfectly natural for you to throw all caution to the wind when we're together. It's a good thing… well, for me, anyway. For you… it just means that you're a guy."

"You're saying that you have more power over me in the bedroom than I have over you?"

"Well… I wasn't gonna say it like that, but since you're the one who said it… yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'll take that as a challenge." He flashed her a wolfish grin before using his vampire speed to wrap his hands behind her knees and pull her legs up to coil around his waist, straddling him. Caroline gasped, feeling a rush surge through her. It took her a second before her legs squeezed him tighter and placed her hands around his neck, leaning her head down so their foreheads touched.

Klaus ran his hand through her blonde locks, crashing his lips onto hers as his other hand landed on her lower back. Her smirked against her lips when he heard her moaning against his mouth, knowing exactly where the power was at the moment.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Rebekah's hands flew up to her face, shielding her eyes from the scandalous display of affection happening in front of her. "Your sister should not have to see this so many times!"

Stefan came up behind Rebekah and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Rebekah. I don't think they want to be disturbed." Rebekah kept her hands over her eyes as she allowed Stefan to lead her out of the room.

"I'm gonna be really mad if he lets Caroline have her way with us." Katherine marched off with Elijah.

Kol turned to Bonnie. "If I end up going to that horrid dinner, I expect you to be _very_ generous when you make it up to me."

"When I make it up to you? Why would I do that?" Bonnie challenged.

"Well, it's only fair. You did use me for your own benefit this week. And you're not going to allow me to kill Damon or Elena. So I believe that I should be rewarded for my efforts."

Bonnie slowly nodded, pretending to think long and hard about the words he just said. "I'll take it under consideration." Bonnie and Kol bolted out the door when they heard Klaus and Caroline hit the bed.

* * *

The rest of the family stormed out of the house, walking down the cobblestone pathway that led to the empty driveway.

Katherine rounded on them, forcing everyone to instantly come to a stop. "Well now what? We're screwed. Caroline knows all his weaknesses. All it takes is for her to say, 'oh, Klaus, look how wet I am for you,'" Katherine mocked Caroline's voice. "And she's got him in the palm of her hand. We might as well grab some colored pencils and start tracing turkeys from our handprints to bring to Thanksgiving."

"Again, this conversation is completely inappropriate because his _sister _is in the room!" Rebekah screamed.

"You should be used to it by now," Katherine snickered.

"Instead of dwelling on the negative, perhaps you all should look at the positive aspects," Elijah suggested.

Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah gave Elijah a look that told him they thought he was insane- which didn't surprise him at all.

"What positive aspects?" Kol asked, looking completely lost.

"Elijah, don't be ridiculous," Katherine insisted. "I think you're forgetting the fact that we have to go to _Elena Gilbert's _house. The most un-fun person to ever walk this Earth. And the biggest bitch. And it's not like she hasn't tried to kill us before. So let's skip the part where you pretend like the whole world is just lollipops and rainbows, and maybe, just maybe, if we give her a shot, we might actually have fun and become BFF's with her and Damon. So that everything will be right in the world. No, Elijah. Just no!"

"And her and her brother did manage to kill one of us," Kol spat out, reflecting on the memory. "And let's not forget about our dear brother, Finn. You know, the last time I spoke to him and that girlfriend of his, they expressed a large amount of interest in taking that quarterback's head and serving it for dinner. What was his name again, Rebekah?"

"Matt Donovan."

"Ah! Yes. Hm… Perhaps we should invite Finn and Sage to Thanksgiving as well." Kol's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Everyone could already see the evil gears turning in his head.

"Kol," Stefan and Bonnie warned.

"What? I never threatened the boy now, did I? I just think it would be a great way to bury the hatchet, that's all. That is- if Finn and Sage are willing to bury something… or _someone_."

"Matt's my friend," Bonnie told him.

"Really? I didn't think you two were that close. He seems more like Elena's friend if you ask me."

"Kol, please don't hurt him."

"Alright, darling. I won't touch him." Kol brought his hand up to Bonnie's cheek, using his thumb to stroke her skin.

"Thank you."

"But I haven't seen my brother in ages, so he's coming to Thanksgiving."

"Kol-"

"I think that's a splendid idea," Elijah agreed.

Bonnie turned to Elijah. "Elijah, you can't be serious! Finn and his girlfriend will rip Matt to shreds!"

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity for Finn and Sage to spend more time with the family. And it's an opportunity to make peace. And if you don't trust him, you and Kol can babysit and make sure they're on their best behavior."

Kol's head snapped up, giving Elijah a sideways glance. "Pardon me, Elijah. But I don't babysit. Especially not my older brother. I have complete faith in him."

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Complete faith that he'll rip all of Matt's limbs off."

"You think he would?" Kol asked eagerly.

"Kol, if you don't help me, I will push you back into that house and lock all of the doors. And you will be trapped inside the house with Klaus and Caroline, forced to listen to them-"

"Alright! Alright! You win. Like always. It's not like I'll have anything else to do while I'm at Elena's house."

Bonnie smiled at him, intertwining their fingers. "And don't forget it's also an excuse for you to hang out with me."

"No grievances there, darling." He leaned down to give her a firm kiss on her lips, causing Bonnie to blush.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to any of them," Rebekah announced.

"Amen to that," Katherine smirked. "If I'm going, I might as well wreak some havoc on that sad, dull town. I'll do it a favor by livening things up."

Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah wiggled their brows, plots already beginning to brew in their minds.

* * *

Klaus had Caroline's back pinned to the bed, kicking their shoes off, her legs straddling him as he slipped his tongue past her mouth. They were in complete bliss as their eyes remained closed, relishing in the delectable taste of one other. Klaus felt himself harden even further when he felt Caroline's hands slide down from his neck, stopping when she felt the stiff bulge in his pants and grasping it tightly, making him wince as his eyes shot open.

"Klaus," Caroline teased flirtatiously, opening her eyes. "Are you _sure _you don't want to give me what I want?"

Klaus's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt her hand sharply twist and turn him in different directions. "Jesus, Caroline! Caroline…"

"Just say the words: 'yes, love,'" she mocked his accent.

"No. We're not going," he cleared his throat, knowing the heady tone in his voice would only encourage her to continue torturing him.

"So be it." Caroline used her vampire speed to roll them over. Klaus allowed her to pin him on his back, despite his better judgment. She sat on his upper thighs, looking down at him to see the hungry expression on his face. She slipped her fingers underneath his shirt, feeling the warmth of him made her body temperature rise as she peeled his shirt over his head. He lifted his arms up to help her dispose of the shirt.

Caroline's eyes trailed up and down his torso, admiring his muscular features and the bird tattoo on his shoulder. She wanted to do _so_ many things to him, but she knew that she had to hold off until she got what she wanted out of him.

Caroline licked her lips before attacking his chest with wet sultry kisses that had him writhing beneath her. She giggled against his skin when she heard him groaning uncontrollably loud. Klaus clawed at the sheets, watching her blonde head mark him with her mouth. Klaus placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back up to face him. He dragged his hands up until he felt her smooth skin underneath his palms, noticing the way she shivered at his touch. He dragged the fabric of her shirt over her head, seeing the way her messy curls fell around her face made him growl as he sat up.

Klaus crushed his lips down onto Caroline's swollen ones, his tongue invading her mouth, trying to take in as much of her sweet taste as he could. Caroline grabbed a fist full of his curls, kissing him even more aggressively. She inhaled deeply, his familiar scent like an ocean breeze alone made her knees grow weak. She felt herself become even more wet when she'd noticed that he'd unhooked her bra without her even knowing. She must have been distracted by the fact that his tongue made her want to cave in.

Caroline slowly pulled away from the kiss to leisurely remove her bright pink bra, exposing her perky breasts to his eyes. Klaus's tongue nearly fell out of his mouth, staring at the familiar breasts that he would fondle every chance he got. Just the thought of wrapping his lips around her nipple made his erection stiffen even more, feeling the friction inside his pants.

He opened his mouth wide and lunged for one of them, but his head was halted by Caroline's hand a few centimeters away from her nub. She gently pushed his head away, cupping his confused face with her hands. "Not yet. Not until you've earned it, _sweetheart_," she smirked, seeing the impatient look on his face.

"I'll make it worth your while. I promise you that."

"And what are you going to do for me?"

"Name it and it's yours."

"Thanksgiving."

"Anything but that."

Caroline pouted, pushing against his chest so that he landed on the bed with his back laid flat once again. "You're gonna regret that, mister."

"Is that a threat?"

"You can bet your ass that that's a threat." Caroline lightly dragged her nails down his abdomen, causing Klaus to dip his head back in pleasure. She stopped when her hands reached his leather belt and quickly ripped it open. Klaus bared his hybrid face when he felt the quick movements of Caroline's hands. She flashed him a mischievous smirk when she realized how aroused he already was for her. She swiftly dragged his zipper down and slipped her fingers inside his pants, feeling the hot friction of their skin rubbing together and firmly grasping his cock.

"Caroline…"

She forced his jeans and his boxers down past his knees in one smooth motion, freeing his massive erection. Klaus released a sigh of relief when he felt himself being released from the confinement of his pants. He looked down to see Caroline's pants, and immediately undid the button and dexterously slid down her zipper. Caroline lifted herself up to help him remove her pants as his hand yanked them down from behind. She slapped his hand away when she felt him tugging on her pink panties.

"What's wrong, love?" he questioned.

"You haven't earned it yet. And I haven't even _started_ punishing you yet."

"My punishment-" Klaus gasped when he felt Caroline nestle herself right above his hardened cock, the flimsy piece of fabric was the only thing that prevented them from being one. "Caroline…" He firmly pressed his fingers into her hips as she rocked into him.

"Klaus…" she screamed out, circling her hips. Klaus growled, thrusting his hips up, gripping her waist hard enough to leave a purple bruise. Caroline bit her lip, wanting so desperately to tear her undergarment off so that she could feel him inside of her, but she refused to until he agreed to give in to her demands. "Klaus, do you want to be inside of me?"

"Yes!" He sat up with his sharp fangs elongated, their noses touching. He looked directly into her blue eyes. "Let me ravish you."

"Let me go to Thanksgiving."

He stared at her hesitantly, raging a mental war with himself. "Caroline, I can't-"

"Let me go. And this-" Caroline placed one of his hands on the bottom of her soaking wet panties, briskly rubbing his hand against herself. "Is _all _yours." Klaus clenched his hand over her panties. "Come on, Klaus." She removed his hand from beneath her underwear and repositioned herself on his cock, making him arch his back, desperate to fill her completely. "You know you can't resist. And you're _so _hot. My God, you're hot. And you're so hard for me. I'm ready for you, Klaus. I'm ready to feel you inside of me."

"Then let me. I'll make you forget about everything. Don't fight me, sweetheart." Klaus's eyes followed Caroline's stare as it fell down to her pink panties, seeing her hips rise when her hands slid the thin fabric down her thighs and tossing it to the side. Klaus used his vampire speed to roll them over, hovering over Caroline when he pinned her back to the bed. Caroline was panting when she saw the naked hybrid on top of her. Klaus hitched both of her legs around his waist. "Now that's more like it."

Caroline pulled his lips down onto hers, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as she roughly moved her lips against his and abruptly yanking him by the hair, and broke the kiss. "Say it. One word. Three letters."

Klaus hissed. "I don't think so, love. I suggest you say the words, 'I will not be going to Elena's house.'" He spontaneously attacked one of her breasts, his mouth torturing her swollen nub by sucking down, hard. Caroline whimpered, involuntarily using one of her hands to push down on his head, needing her entire breast to be covered by his mouth.

"Yes, Klaus!" He unexpectedly removed his mouth from her breast and met her gaze, grinning when he saw the urgent expression on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes! For God's sake! Don't stop!"

"Then say the words, sweetheart." Caroline's face softened when she realized Klaus was going to fight her on this. "Say the words and you can have whatever you like." He placed a hot kiss on her nub, making her whimper. "I will pleasure you in whatever way you wish. Whenever and however you wish." Caroline's eyes trailed down to his erect cock, a look of uncertainty present on her face as she admired him. The thought of giving in was looking very appealing right about now. Klaus smirked when he saw the fascinated look on her face when she approved of his shaft.

"See something you like, love?" He took this opportunity to fully cup her breasts with his hands, gently squeezing. Caroline moaned, hating herself for letting him gain the upper-hand. She shivered beneath him when she felt his fingers pinching and twisting her nubs in different directions. "Are you certain that you can refuse me, love? I know you don't want to."

Caroline gritted her teeth and wrapped her hands tightly around his cock. Klaus grunted, knowing that Caroline was literally the puppet master pulling on his strings at the moment. "Klaus," Caroline beamed at him, fully aware that she had him cornered; he was literally in the palm of her hand. "I _need _your body." She raised her hips to meet his, bringing his cock to her soaked slit, slowly rubbing it against herself to tease him, so close to penetration yet so far.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" Klaus said in an angry hiss. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. His entire body tensed as she continued to torture him, refusing to let him penetrate her. The woman was going to drag this out painfully and if he didn't do something soon, he would not be coming inside of her. He saw the smirk on Caroline's face and decided to turn the tables on her, attacking one breast with his mouth and kneading the other one with one hand, while his other hand traveled down south, his fingers gliding over her slick slit.

Caroline immediately stopped her motions, releasing her grip on him as his movements sent a burning sensation to her heat. She let out a soft breathy moan as she bucked her hips against his hand, urgently needing him to insert himself inside of her. "Klaus… do it."

"Do what, sweetheart?" He slid two fingers around her folds, making small patterns as he felt her muscles clenching his fingers.

"You know what."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific." Klaus swirled his tongue around one of her nipples, leaving a glistening coat of his DNA on her skin. Caroline groaned as she dragged her nails along his back, causing blood to trail down his back from the wounds that were already healing. He smirked against her skin, feeling a pleasant sensation from her aggressive reaction.

"Klaus, I swear to God. Just put your penis inside me!" She thrust her hips into his, vigorously grinding herself against him. Klaus clenched his fist tighter around her breasts as he felt the hot friction. He could feel his hardened length stabbing her in the stomach, which he could tell was making Caroline's heart beat faster. He watched her plead beneath his body, reacting to how she was groping him in every way possible.

"I don't think so, love."

"Klaus-"

"Not until you drop this ridiculous notion of going back to Mystic Falls." He abruptly switched positions, taking her opposite breast into his mouth, nipping and sucking down on it, while his fingers pinched and twisted the erect nipple on her other breast. Caroline arched her back, desperately needing her entire breast to be in his mouth for his tongue to wreak havoc on her body. "Say it, Caroline," he murmured against her chest.

"Klaus, come on… don't do this to me," she hummed. Caroline knew exactly what he was doing, but in this moment she didn't care. All she could think about the warmth of his tongue on her breast and how good he would feel inside of her.

Klaus released Caroline's breasts from his mouth and hands, causing her to whimper. "I believe it's only fair, considering what you were doing earlier."

She bit down on her lips, trying to stop herself from begging him to make love to her. He did have a point there, but at least she was doing it because she had good intentions, while he did it because he was being stubborn. "I'm going to Elena's house. And you guys are coming with me. End of story." Caroline prayed that she sounded convincing, even with her voice sounding shaky.

"Very well, then." Klaus displayed a deceivingly blank look on his face. "You leave me no other choice." Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion, but before she had the chance to question him, Klaus had both her legs propped on top of his shoulders and thrust into her without warning, releasing a sigh of relief when he felt his stiff length slide into her tight walls. Caroline gasped when she finally felt the sweet release that she had been anticipating for far too long.

Her lips curved up into a satisfied smile and soon felt him driving into her again, burying himself deeper inside of her with every thrust. She cried out in ecstasy as she listened to his heavy grunts that escaped his lips. She raised her hips to meet his every time, expressing her gratitude in screams whenever he hit her in one of her sweet spots. She squeezed his neck so tightly with her legs that it would probably kill an average human.

Klaus had a huge smirk on his face, listening to Caroline's spontaneous outbursts encouraging him to go on. The feeling of his shaft sliding in and out of her wet heat was driving him insane. Her walls were so tightly coiled around him that he was barely holding on. He pounded harder and harder into her with every shrill cry he elicited from her mouth. He knew that at this point they were both close, but he couldn't finish it without ensuring that he put a stop to her plans to go back to the Gilberts' house. "Caroline…" he breathed out, suddenly slowly his pace down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She rammed her hips even harder into his, trying to create as much friction as possible. "Klaus, I need it harder!"

"I know you do, love. Just listen." He couldn't help but smile at the adorable pout displayed on her lips. "I will finish this when you agree to drop the idea of going back to Mystic Falls." He abruptly resumed pounding into her once again. Caroline's head fell back as she released a string of mewls, helpless against the intense pleasure Klaus was delivering. "I know you don't want me to stop. And I don't want to, either. But if I have to, I will."

Her eyes widened as she listened to his threat, her heart rate sky rocketing even higher than it already was. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" He stared at her with a mischievous look in his eye, challenging her to test out her theory. "Make your choice, Caroline. You can get on a plane for eight hours and have your boring dinner with boring people. Or, you can stay here and I can make you feel pleasure that no other man could ever give you." He plunged himself into her over and over again like a wild beast, driving both their hormones crazy and practically on the brink of their orgasms.

"Caroline!"

"Klaus, I can't-"

Klaus abruptly stopped moving all together, making Caroline gasp in dread, begging him with her eyes not to stop. "Well, that's a shame." Caroline panicked when she felt him try to slowly slip out of her, so she used her vampire speed to pin him on his back, riding him.

"Compromise! Let's compromise!" she eagerly suggested.

"I don't think so," he began, but was cut off when he felt her circling her hips on his cock. His mouth hung open as he was hypnotized, watching her perky breasts bounce up and down in front of his face. He moaned as she placed his large hands over her breasts, urging him to squeeze and play with them as he wished.

"I will do whatever you say," Caroline promised. She saw the look in his eyes that told her he was cracking and continued. "You say: 'I'm horny.' I say: 'how do you want me?'"

Klaus rolled his thumbs over each of her nipples, making her whimper. "You already do that, love."

She gritted her teeth, hating the fact that he was right and how bad that sounded. "Okay. Look!" Caroline aggressively rolled her hips into his, ensuring that she would close this deal the way she wanted. She felt Klaus's hands leave her breasts and move further down to rest on her hips as he rammed her into him with every thrust. "Klaus, I will take you wherever and whenever you want! I will take you on the dining room table. I will have sex with you on the countertops! In Kol's room! In Rebekah's bed! I will borrow Katherine's sex toys! Hell, I will strip down for you on a freaking playground!"

Klaus wore a grin so gigantic it would still be there when the human race had died off and he was dying of starvation. At least he would still have this memory of Caroline to keep him going. He licked his lips just imagining her carrying out her promises. "I appreciate your offer, love. And believe me- I have every intention of taking you up on everything you just mentioned." He used his strength to flip them over so he was back on top, eliciting an erotic squeal from Caroline's lips. "But mark my words, love. If you step out of New Orleans, your life is in danger; therefore, you will not get anywhere near the border of Louisiana. Not on my watch. You can have a lovely Thanksgiving dinner here. With your family."

Caroline quickly got an idea from Klaus's words and pushed him back down on the bed by his shoulders, rolling her hips into his. "Fine. You win. I won't leave." Klaus smirked, bringing her neck down onto his lips as he trailed hot kisses down her throat, making her purr. "But everyone else is coming over _here_ for dinner." He paused, retracting from the wet kiss he just planted on her neck, looking up at her.

"Pardon?"

"You said that you didn't want me to leave. Now I don't have to. And if you do this for me it'll make me really happy." She gave him a hopeful look, flashing him a toothy grin when she saw the lack of defiance in his eyes. Caroline pressed her lips against his shoulder firmly, applying lust-filled kisses along his chest. Her fangs elongated and she dragged her teeth down his chest, leaving tiny scratches on his skin that sent a mixture of pain and pleasure throughout Klaus's body. Caroline's eyes flicked up in time to watch Klaus's face morph into his hybrid one, his mouth widening as if he were about to devour his prey. "Think about it. If you let me, I will have sex with you whenever, wherever, and however you want. Your rules. I won't say no to you; I promise. And I'll even put on my cheerleader uniform like you've been asking."

Klaus's jaw ticked, knowing that last line was the deal sealer. He knew there was no way around Caroline's proposal. He decided that he would just have to sit through Thanksgiving and try not to kill anyone in order to keep Caroline happy, and there wasn't anything else he wanted more in this world than to make her happy. He let out a resounding moan when he felt her fangs pierce the skin on his neck, getting drunk off of the feeling of her mouth taking in his blood.

Caroline hummed into his neck as she savored the taste of his delicious blood, knowing full well that she would never get enough of his delectable taste. She bit deeper into him, loving the way she could make him react whenever she drank from him.

Klaus was panting at this point, feeling so close to the edge that if he didn't stop her, he would come without her and couldn't let that happen. "Alright, Caroline. Yes. I'll give you what you want."

She immediately stopped sucking down and unlatched her mouth from his skin, meeting his gaze with a triumphant smirk. "What was that?"

"Yes, love. You win. I'm powerless against your charms," he reluctantly admitted.

Her hands flew to his face, cupping it. "Really? You mean it?" She was practically giddy with excitement as her body bobbed up and down.

Klaus rolled them back over on her back. "Don't make me regret this."

"You won't! I promise!" She brought his lips down onto hers before he could question her logic. She allowed his tongue to pleasure her mouth when she felt him slip it past her lips. As soon as she felt his warm lips leave hers, she let out a heavy moan. He bit into her neck, taking her arousal to new heights. She could feel herself coming any moment now and bared her fangs and sank her teeth into his neck as well, wanting him to come down with her.

They ardently drove their hips down onto one other as they sucked down each other's blood like it was an aphrodisiac they would cherish for eternity until they felt their orgasms wash over their bodies, sending a euphoric rush to radiate throughout their entire body. They released several roars of ecstasy, their bodies violently thrashing until they finally calmed down, still feeling slight tingles of aftershock.

Klaus collapsed on top of her, both of them out of breath with their sweaty foreheads touching. He placed a soft kiss on her lips as he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "You're magnificent. Do you know that?" He laid down next to her, slipping his hand under her waist and bringing her even closer to his body.

She brought his hand up, intertwining their fingers as she stared into his eyes. "I know. But it's nice to hear you say it anyway," she giggled, snuggling her blonde head in the crook of his neck and wrapping an arm around his torso. Caroline placed a wet kiss on his cheek, smiling up at him. "Thank you. I love you for doing this. And I promise to make it up to you in every way I can."

"Oh, I know you will, love. And I plan to make you work very hard to make it up to me." He flashed her that smug look that told her he had a very naughty punishment in mind with her name on it.

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she slightly blushed. "Well then, it's a good thing that I'm at your beck and call- ready to submit to your every whim."

Klaus crushed his lips onto Caroline's, his hands wildly running through her blonde curls as his tongue explored her mouth once again, eliciting a soft breathy moan from her mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and/or if you're happy about this sequel or not! :)**

**Follow me on Tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	2. A New Day A New Year

**Hey, guys! It's been a whileish, I know! It's been... 3 weeks since I posted the story? Yeesh. Time really slips by, doesn't it? Sorry about that!**

** I've been swamped with school, so I've been drowning in my stress. I'll do my best to try to update quicker but I've been like really sleep deprived because of my school work which makes me exhausted even on the weekends so I can't promise anything. (If anyone is good at Physics or Algebra PM _please_. That would definitely help me update faster, js). I'm gonna update this story like on Sundays I think because that's like one of the only days I have time to breath, but I'm updating today because this is like a _really _late update.**

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews! They mean a lot and they're very helpful! Your excitement makes me even more excited to tell this story. I also want to thank Alexis A.K.A. KaterinaPetrova for being an amazing beta, even when I was being indecisive and decided to do rewrites at the last minute! If you guys ship Delena you should totally check out her fics, she's an amazing writer.**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter ;)**

* * *

Caroline moaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open, smiling when she felt Klaus's strong arm tightly coiled around her waist underneath the blanket and his hot breath against the back of her head. She shifted in her position, turning on her side so that her face was less than an inch away from Klaus's unconscious one. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his warm lips. "Klaus," she whispered, testing to see if he was awake. "Kl-"

Caroline gasped once she realized Klaus was on top of her, the force causing the blanket to fall to the ground. Klaus smirked at Caroline's shocked expression before attacking her mouth, shoving his tongue between her lips and feeling her mouth eagerly respond. Caroline felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her, feeling her heartbeat race even faster. Klaus still had a giant grin on his face as he pulled away, his lips curling up even higher when he heard Caroline whimper. "Morning, love."

Caroline was panting as she pushed herself up on her elbows, unintentionally making her plump, naked chest even more prominent in Klaus's view. He licked his lips. Her mind was still racing from all of the excitement that happened in the last five minutes alone. "Morning... wait!"

"What?"

"What day is it today?"

"Thursday?"

"Oh my God!" Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck, rolling him over on his back, straddling him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, the rough stubble making her lips tingle.

Klaus chuckled, planting a hot kiss on her shoulder before bringing his nose to her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "And what has gotten you in such a jovial mood? Could it be my doing? From last night? Or could it be the anticipation of what I'm about to do to you?"

"_That_... and the fact that it's Thanksgiving!" Caroline bobbed up and down on his abs, making the bed squeak loudly.

Klaus threw his head back into his pillow as he groaned with a mixture of pleasure and irritation. He had been dreading this moment ever since he agreed to it last night, but he couldn't help but feel his arousal kick in when he felt Caroline's bare behind repeatedly tapping against his abdomen.

Caroline lightly slapped his chest. "Don't 'ugh!' me! It'll be fun!"

"For you, maybe. But I don't associate the word 'fun' with Elena Gilbert and her friends."

"Maybe you just need to give them a chance... what about Matt? You never talk to Matt."

"Matt Donovan? You mean, the pathetic human who claims to hate vampires, but has no other friends and is thus forced to fraternize with them?"

Caroline's mouth hung open, staring down at Klaus. "Matt has other friends!"

"Like who?"

"Um... you know... that guy on the football team..."

"Wow... I really ought to teach you to be a better liar, shouldn't I?"

Caroline's mouth hung open even wider as she shoved Klaus in the chest. "Shut up! Okay, first of all, I'm not _that _bad at lying. Second of all, it's not that I'm bad at lying, it's just that I'm bad at telling the truth.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, questioning her. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, that is so." Caroline sat up, crossing her arms over her chest, much to Klaus's dismay.

"Oh, do tell, sweetheart."

"Matt has friends. It's just that he's not that close with them. You see, he doesn't trust them like he trusts us. We're his best friends. Plus, I don't know his other friends... that's what I wanted to say."

"... I still don't feel enough pity for the boy to strike up a conversation with him... unless of course it leads to his demise." Klaus flashed her a mischievous grin.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know what? Fine. Don't try to make nice with anyone."

"Thank you, love."

"But just to be clear: I won last night. So you better not spend the entire night sulking around, drowning yourself in alcohol.

"How could I forget?" He flashed her that familiar smug look. "You won the chance to spend several hours under the same roof as your friends and family- who hate each other by the way. All you will be hearing is constant bickering, name-calling, and glass breaking. And it wouldn't be Thanksgiving if there wasn't at least one fight to the death scene. You know what that means... blood stains, damage to the paint on the wall, damage to the furniture, dulling to the knives in the house... and you do realize that you're going to have to clean all of that up by yourself after they've left, right?"

Caroline raised a brow, daring him to say that last sentence one more time. "_Alone?"_

Klaus pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. "Well... if you asked _very _nicely... then, maybe I'll think-"

"Klaus!" Caroline's eyes widened, looking appalled. Would Klaus really ditch her while she cleaned the entire mansion to go and have a drink with Kol at the bar or something? Well, not on her watch.

"You do realize that you could have one of the witches fix that mess in less than a minute, right?" he laughed.

"Klaus, I told you: they're not slaves."

"_That_ is not slavery, sweetheart. Slavery would be making them get on all fours and using their backs as a footrest."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "Is that what you do with your vampire slaves?"

Klaus tilted his head up to the ceiling, the expression on his face told Caroline that he was thinking about something really deep and meaningful. "You know I won last night, right?" Klaus stated. Caroline furrowed her brows, confused and irritated that he was changing the subject.

"No, you didn't. I got my Thanksgiving dinner so _I _won."

"Yes, Congratulations, Caroline. You won a dinner party with people who would like nothing better than to rip each other's lungs out through their jugular. While I earned sex... and a lot of it... with you... so yes, Caroline, you won. You won the chance to play babysitter to _several _ancient vampires who would like nothing better than to see each other die a slow, painful death. The entire evening will be a complete fiasco and I will just sit back and enjoy seeing the entire calamity unfold. I have a feeling that it will be a somewhat entertaining evening."

Klaus used his thumb to push a large strand of blonde hair behind her ear, slowly blowing into her ear, making her shiver. He latched his teeth onto her earlobe, gently nibbling and dragging his teeth across the surface. Caroline let out a breathy sigh, tightly gripping both his shoulders, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. "Not to mention that I can have you in any position I want. However I want. Anywhere. Anytime. Any place."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she gaped at him. "Wait a second. You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're trying to take advantage of the fact that you guys don't get along with my friends and you're depending on that for entertainment."

Klaus smirked up at Caroline, bringing his hand up to her cheek to gently caress her face. "It's endearing how well you know me, sweetheart."

Caroline scoffed, slapping his hand away. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Turning my innocent dinner into some sick fantasy, Klaus! You're ruining it!"

Klaus chuckled, making no attempt to spare her feelings. He used his supernatural strength to pin her to the bed and hovered over her. "No one's forcing you to this dinner party, love."

"I know, but can you at least act a little less happy about it? I mean, five minutes ago you were acting as if you'd rather dig your own grave than go and now it's like you can hardly wait to rip Damon and the rest of them limb from limb."

"Caroline, for the record, I'm _always _ready to rip Damon limb from limb." Caroline rolled her eyes. "However, I think that your small-town friends deserve a taste of what it's like to live in my town- you know how New Orleans loves to play with outsiders.

Caroline's eyes widened, from his countenance she already had a pretty good idea of what he had in store for them. "Klaus, no. They're my _friends._ Please. Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

Klaus flashed her a deceivingly angelic smile, lowering his head so their noses were touching. "What makes you so certain that you know what I have in mind?"

"Because I know you, Klaus. I know exactly what goes on inside your head," she stated proudly.

"Then tell me, Miss. Forbes," he whispered, his hot breath causing the nerves in her lips to become erratic. "What am I thinking right now?"

Caroline lightly tugged on her lower lip with her teeth, trying to hide the guilty smile that was forming on her mouth. "Well, Mr. Mikaelson, you're thinking about how amazing your girlfriend, Caroline, is and how you're _so _lucky to have her."

Klaus began planting sensual kisses along Caroline's jaw, causing her to exert heavy moans. "You just read my mind... what else am I thinking?"

She lightly pressed a finger against his chest as she met his gaze. "You are thinking about some _very _dirty things that you want to do to your girlfriend that will make her _very _happy." Caroline mimicked Klaus's sly smile, staring at him as he scanned her face. She gasped when she felt him use his vampire speed to hitch her leg around his waist and used his other hand to support her lower back as he pressed her chest against his own.

Klaus's eyes turned yellow as he grabbed a fistful of her blonde curls. Caroline's fangs elongated and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling arousal from the sudden pull of her hair.

Klaus crushed his lips against Caroline's, pinning her back against the bed frame with a loud _thud_ that rang throughout the house. Caroline hummed against his lips, using both her arms and legs to tightly squeeze his body, needing to be closer to him.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Caroline tried to pull away from the kiss when she heard her phone vibrating, but Klaus pulled her back in every time she attempted to. Caroline knew that she had to answer the phone, but she decided to give Klaus a few seconds to kiss her just a little bit longer. "Klaus," she whispered against his lips, sounding breathless.

Klaus continued to moan against her lips and his hand stayed buried in her blonde curls as his other hand ran up and down her silky, smooth legs.

"Klaus... I'm sorry," she breathed out. "Please. Just let me answer it. It'll just take a second."

He completely ignored her and slipped his tongue past her lips, taking in the sweet taste of her mouth. Caroline allowed herself to be consumed by her lust for him as she involuntarily found herself absorbed even deeper into the kiss than she had been before.

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Klaus..." Caroline complained, still kissing him.

Klaus reluctantly pulled away with a look of agitation on his face. "I'll kill whoever is calling."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's Elena."

"Even more reason to." Klaus's face lit up at the thought of ending Elena's life in a very messy, painful way.

"Seriously?!" Caroline shook her head. "Look, her plane should be landing anytime soon and she told me she would call me as soon as she landed." Caroline unhitched her legs from Klaus's torso and got on all fours, reaching for her phone on the nightstand beside the bed. Klaus's lips curved up into a devilish grin when he saw Caroline's pale white bum being waved in front of his face- he was not one to let an opportunity like this slip away.

Caroline wrapped her hand around her phone, bringing it to her face she verified that she was correct and it was in fact Elena who was calling her. She pressed the _talk_ button and brought the phone to her ear. "H-" Caroline gasped as she jumped, feeling Klaus's hand firmly strike her behind. Her mind was spinning as her throat caught, not being able to emit any words.

"Hello? Caroline?" Elena's voice radiated out of the phone.

Before Caroline had a chance to respond, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hauling her back to his side of the bed. Caroline squealed in response, completely taken by surprise.

"Klaus!" Caroline complained as the back of her head landed on his abdomen and she sat directly in between his legs.

"Relax, sweetheart." He stroked her blonde head. "Just enjoy."

"Caroline? Are you there?" Elena continued to question.

Caroline cleared her throat before answering. "Yes. I'm h- oh dear God!" Caroline's mouth hung open, frozen in place as she felt Klaus's hard erection sharply stabbing her in the back. She was furious and turned on at the same time, but he only made it worse by thrusting himself against her back. Caroline sighed loudly, arching her back and feeling herself grow wet. Klaus grunted openly, pushing Caroline's shoulders against his lower torso.

"CAROLINE?!" Elena screamed through the phone.

Caroline's eyes widened, remembering Elena and realizing she could hear everything that was going on. She felt her cheeks burn red and fumbled with her phone before she finally brought it back to her ear. "Elena! Hi! I'm so sorry!"

Elena could hear the panting in Caroline's voice and heard male grunts and a squeaking bed in the background. "Caroline... what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Caroline, is this a bad time?"

"What? _Pfft_... are you kidding? It's a great time!" Caroline plastered a grin on her face as Klaus continued to buck his hips into her back as if he were making love to her. She bit her lip as Klaus squeezed her breasts, his thumb rolling over her nipples, making her want to scream his name. "... I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything at the moment."

"Well, the plane just landed. We just have to go through airplane security and luggage. Then, I'll call a cab and we'll be right-"

"Wait! A cab?"

"Yeah. It's just like a taxi-"

"Elena, you can't call a cab!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need one! You guys are my friends! I can't let some stranger take you to my house. I'll come pick you up!" Klaus abruptly halted his motions and sat up to look down at the blonde laying on top of him. Caroline looked up to meet his gaze, displaying a confused expression on her face. Klaus scowled at her, obviously expressing his disapproval of her offer. Caroline mouthed the word, 'what?' to him.

"You don't have to," Elena told her.

"I insist. You guys are my friends and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Really?"

"No," Klaus growled.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Ignore that last part," Caroline said. "That was just Klaus being grumpy. He's not a morning person."

"I _was_..." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Until a few moments ago..."

"So it's settled, then!" Caroline returned to Elena. "I'll pick you guys up in about an hour?"

"That sounds perfect, Care. See you then!"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get one last word in, Klaus took her phone and ended the call.

"Klaus!" Caroline sat up and turned around to face him.

Klaus set her phone on the nightstand before turning back to her. "What was that?"

"Um. You just took my phone and rudely hung up on Elena!"

"No. I was referring to the fact that you told them that you would pick them up from the airport."

"Yeah? So?"

"So I don't understand why you're lying to them."

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to anyone."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, love, but isn't the definition of lying not telling the truth?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, you told them you would pick them up, but you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

Caroline rubbed her temples with her fingers, expressing how frustrated she was. "Okay, Klaus. I'm gonna play along with your little game. Why not, Klaus?"

"Because you don't have my permission."

Caroline gaped at him. "_Excuse me? _I know that you did _not _just say that! I do notneed your permission, Klaus!"

"Of course you do, love," Klaus smiled.

"Klaus, you don't own me! What makes you think you have the right to censor what I can and can't do?"

Klaus appeared on top of Caroline, pinning her on the bed. "I am your king, Caroline."

"Yeah? I'm your queen but you don't need _my _permission to go bar hopping with Kol and Stefan."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Damon and Elena weren't at that bar."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why do you even care so much? It's not a big deal. I'll drive a few miles to get to the airport and back. So what?"

"The big deal is that this wasn't part of our agreement."

Caroline cocked her head, glaring at him. "Just be happy that I'm not making you come with me, or worse: making you go by yourself."

Klaus stared at her for a moment. "You wouldn't."

She shrugged. "Maybe if I was feeling _extra _evil, but since it's the holidays I'm gonna let you off the hook if you let me go."

"Why don't we just forget about them? Let them find their own way to the house. You don't really want to go out there, do you? Why sit in a car with a bunch of fools for an hour when you can stay here with me while I show you just how thankful I am for you." He fingered her collar bone and dragged one finger down her chest, slipping it in between her cleavage.

Caroline let her gaze drop down to his hand as she coiled her own hand around his large, stronger one. She tried to steady her voice and noticed her breathing grow heavy. "Klaus, my mom's at the airport," she blurted out.

Klaus froze in place, his eyes locked with Caroline. "Pardon?"

Caroline raised her brows, looking appalled. "Seriously? I tell you that I'm hosting a Thanksgiving dinner and you didn't think I'd invite the only remaining flesh and blood I have left?"

"Well, it's not like you provided me with a guest list, or mentioned it at all last night- that would've been helpful. I mean, _I_would tell youif I were inviting my parents over for dinner," Klaus said defensively as he placed his hand over his heart.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah. The day that you invite your dearly departed, children-murdering-parents over to the house is the day that I sign the family up to be on a reality show- which I'm sure will make Damon _very _happy."

"I'm sure your mother won't mind if you send a taxi instead... and if you'd like, I'm fully prepared to vouch for you and tell her how you were_ tied up _so you couldn't make it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, enjoying the sight of her cheeks turning pink as she imagined what her mother's reaction would be to Klaus's excuse.

"Klaus!" She began pounding against his chest, but to her dismay it only made him chuckle. She crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha. Ha. You're _so _funny."

Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead before he laid down on his side next to her, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head in his hand as he continued to grin at her. "You need to lighten up, sweetheart. I'm sure your mother has a sense of humor."

"Yeah, most people _do _have a sense of humor, but most people _don't _have Klaus humor. You know how you and Kol like to make jokes about how many pieces you would cut Damon into? Yeah. Don't do that around my mom... because I'll kill both of you if you do! Do you hear me?" Caroline stabbed a finger in his chest, intensity burning in her eyes.

Klaus had an amused look on his face as he lifted her hand off his chest and intertwined their fingers. "I don't understand why you're so worked up about this, love. Your mother said it herself, you're healthy and you're happy. What more could she ask for? Besides, I thought that we'd already established that she approves of our relationship last year."

"Yeah, but that was _last year_. A lot can change in a year."

"Like what?"

"Well, the fact that she knows that I was being chased all around New Orleans with you last year by a bunch of dead witches is not exactly comforting. Not to mention that Elena told me that Damon's been gossiping with my mom about you! That D-bag. The only thing worse than when Damon is lying is when Damon is telling the truth. The nerve of that guy."

"Fortunately, I don't give a lick about what Damon Salvatore thinks," Klaus responded, looking unfazed.

Caroline placed her legs over Klaus's bare lap and nuzzled her body closer to him. "Klaus, this isn't about Damon. This is about my mom and what _she _thinks of our relationship. If she thinks you're a bad influence, then she'll hate you- which means she'll hate the idea of us. I need you guys to get along."

"Caroline, you know, if my mother didn't like you... I would be fine with that." He flashed her a beguiling smile.

She pushed him in the chest, causing him to laugh. "Can you be serious for a second? I want my mom to like you, okay? As idiotic and crazy as it sounds, I want her to like you, so that she will want to visit her only daughter, and holidays won't have to be awkward. Plus, I really want to put Damon in his place and get him to shut his mouth for once." She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, pleading with her eyes.

Klaus licked his lips as he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't tell her you were tied up."

Caroline stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Gee. Thanks. I was thinking more along the lines of letting me go to the airport so that I can butter her up and convince her that you're not an egotistical, deranged lunatic." She displayed a wide grin during that last part.

"Now, you're saying that as if it were a bad thing." His lips quirked into an innocent grin.

Caroline raised a brow at him. "According to my mother, that's _very _bad."

"What about you?" He brushed a layer of blonde hair away from the nape of her neck, allowing him access as he lightly dragged his hybrid fangs along her soft, pale skin and elicited groans from her lips. "Do you find my ego arousing?"

"Maybe... just a little," she involuntarily admitted. Klaus lifted his head up and nodded at Caroline with approval. "Wait! I didn't mean that!"

"Of course you did, sweetheart. The body does not lie and yours has clearly spoken." He looked at her with a smug smile on his face.

She pouted before her mouth was assaulted by his lips moving in a way that made her insides melt. She felt adrenalin course through her body as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and roll them over so that he was laying on top of her once again. Caroline caressed his face with her hand, feeling the prickly feeling of his stubble beneath her fingertips as she slowly pulled her lips away from his, their foreheads touching. "Can I ask you a question?"

"By all means, love. Fire away."

"What's it like being you?" Caroline stared up at him, her eyes scanning his face with a look of fascination.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know... what's it like being Klaus The Hybrid? The most powerful being on Earth. Being an Original- being the _Original_ hybrid. Not having to be afraid of the sun, the moon, a werewolf bite- not being afraid of anything. What's it like being you?"

Klaus analyzed her face for a moment before responding. "Caroline, what's this about?"

"It's nothing- it's just- I was thinking... I've never asked you this before and I wanna know what it's like to be invincible."

"Well, being an Original alone is a thousand times better than being an average vampire because you have this feeling of entitlement and power. We created the vampire race; therefore, they owe their lives to us. We have control over nearly every being on this Earth, whether it's through compulsion or intimidation. Being the most powerful creature on this Earth means that the rules don't apply to you. The only rules you follow are your own."

Caroline's lips curved up into a sweet smile, listening to Klaus talk about what it meant to truly be immortal and imagined what the rush felt like to know that you could _never_ lose. "It's just that... sometimes I feel like people think the only reason I'm with you is because you have power. I mean, I can't really blame them- you're Klaus. You're the big bad hybrid who's not scared of anything... and I'm Caroline Forbes, the small town girl who got turned into a vampire because of a stupid pillow."

Klaus furrowed his brows, giving Caroline a hard stare. "Give me a name. I'll see to it that no one ever makes you feel this way again. I'll kill every last one of them in a decorative massacre."

She sighed. "Klaus, you can't protect me from everyone-"

"Don't underestimate me, sweetheart. If it were necessary, I would slaughter the entire population of Virginia. I want a name... or several. Several would be splendid." The tone of his voice quickly shifted from homicidal to jovial.

Caroline ran a hand across her face. "Klaus, no one actually told me that they think I'm using you, it's just..."

"What?"

"I can see it in their eyes." She looked up at him with a pained look etched onto her features. "All they see is girly little Caroline- I know that's what they're thinking. They think that I'd be no one without you. That I would be nothing in this town if I wasn't standing next to you... and sometimes I wish that they wouldn't look at me that way."

Klaus's eyes glowed a golden color as the veins underneath his eyes protruded. "They won't," he growled. "They won't be giving you any unpleasant looks because I'll gauge their eyes out before they have the opportunity."

Caroline placed her hand on his bare chest in a failed attempt to calm him down. "Klaus, come on. You're being ridiculous. Just forget about what I said. I shouldn't have even said anything. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Klaus titled her chin up gently, gazing into those familiar blue eyes. "Don't be sorry, Caroline." He brought his lips back down to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. He embedded one hand in her blonde locks as the other ran down her long legs, stopping behind her knee.

Caroline purred as she buried her own hands in his blonde, unruly curls. She loved the way he managed to cause a very sinful thought to pop up in her mind every time he touched her.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus and Caroline were pulled out of the moment by the incessant buzzing of Caroline's phone. Klaus reached over to the nightstand and attempted to hurl the cellular device at the opposite wall, but Caroline stopped him by appearing in front of him, blocking his shot.

"Klaus, you can't kill my phone!" She reached over and pried it from his hands.

"Caroline, either your phone must die or Elena will die. Doesn't she have anything better to do than bother you? Where's Damon while all of this is going on? What good is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe while Elena and the rest of them are in luggage, Damon's probably sneaking on the planes and yelling 'terrorist' and pointing to the first guy he sees wearing a turban," Caroline countered.

"Be careful," Klaus chortled. "Don't say that too loudly. We wouldn't want to give Kol any ideas."

"Good point," Caroline agreed as she looked down at her phone. "Crap! It's a text from Elena. They're almost done going through security. I need to get in the shower now." She hopped off the bed and rushed inside the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Klaus appeared in the bathroom doorway with a devilish grin on his lips. "Splendid idea. I'll join you-"

"Nik!"

Klaus's grin faltered when he heard his name come out of his little brother's mouth from downstairs. The expression on his face said, 'Why me?'

Caroline giggled at his reaction as she stepped inside the shower, letting the cool water splash onto her face and trickle down her blonde hair. "It looks like you're needed elsewhere. Besides, you're only gonna make me late if I invite you inside."

Klaus used his vampire speed to appear in front of the open shower and firmly kissed her on the cheek, pushing the other side of her body up against the cold, wet tiles of the shower. His blonde curls were getting soaked from the showerhead, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Caroline squealed as she blushed. The way that he could pin her up against a wall with one kiss was just so sexy she could hardly stand it. She would never willingly admit this to him but one of the hottest things about him was the fact that he was so spontaneous and cheeky. He was never afraid to step out of line or to think that a gesture was too grand because everything about Klaus was over the top. He would never be some normal guy she met at the grocery store and deep down it thrilled her to know that.

Before she even knew it, she felt Klaus's lips leave her skin and a gust of wind filled the room when she felt his presence dissipate. She sighed as her heart contorted, missing him already.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think! If you guys were missing the rest of the Original family in this chapter, don't worry, you'll be seeing their beautiful faces in the next one... and their faces won't be the only ones returning...**

**Do you wanna take a guess?**


	3. Schemes Are In The Air

**A/N- Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long! School is a cruel and unusual punishment! Don't worry, I'm never going to abandon this story or any of my other stories, despite the atrocity that is TO. (Thank God I gave up after episode 3) **

**But anyway, onto happier subjects like anything noncanony. Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Klaus came down the stairs in a rage after throwing on a T-shirt and jeans, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the kitchen table. He was practically shooting fire out of his eyes across the table where Kol was sitting. Kol returned Klaus's deathly stare with a childlike smile.

"So..." Katherine interrupted. "How was the morning sex?"

Klaus's unrelenting, hostile glare never faltered, refusing to tear his eyes away from his brother who was far too chipper this morning. "Kol, do you have a death wish?"

"Now, Nik." Kol folded his hands on the table. "Let's not be overdramatic. We all know what transpired in that room last night. Don't be greedy. Besides, don't turn this on me when we both know who's at fault here." Kol and the rest of the people sitting at the table raised their eyes at Klaus, giving him a look that clearly said, 'judging you.'

Klaus sighed as he took a seat at the table. "Fine. I understand that you're upset, but I have something-"

"You're letting Caroline have her Thanksgiving?!" Katherine pounded her fists on the table.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew," Klaus fired back.

"It was a test!" Kol informed him. "Just in case you tried to trick us so we'd be in a good mood and then try to blindside us by dropping a bomb on us at the very last second to find a very unwelcome surprise by some very unwelcome visitors."

Klaus rolled his eyes with an exasperated expression on his face. "Now who's being overdramatic?"

"Nik-"

"It's fine, Kol. It's not what you think."

"Well then, enlighten us, Nik." Kol rested his elbows on the table, leaning in further. "What could you possibly say to make this situation any better for us?"

"I don't have to get on another plane with you this time." Klaus flashed him a tight-lipped smile.

"Amen to that!" Rebekah raised her glass of blood before taking a sip.

"Wait. What are you saying?" Kol asked. "Are you saying I _don't _have to go?"

"Don't get too excited. We _all _still have to go, Kol." Kol's heart sank back down, displaying a bitter look on his countenance. "What I mean is: Caroline's having the dinner party here." Everyone raised their eyebrows in shock.

"What do you mean _here_?" Katherine questioned. "Here as in New Orleans... the sewer... _Popeyes_...?

Klaus sighed. "Caroline wants to host the party at the house."

"Whose house? Because I know you do not mean _this _house! Klaus, I do not want those filthy children touching the things that I will have to touch! No way! She cannot do this to me!" Katherine complained.

"I agree!" Kol and Rebekah yelled out. Bonnie and Stefan shook their heads at them.

"Well, what would you like me to do?" Klaus ran a hand over his face. "It's done. The woman is relentless. She refuses to give up this Thanksgiving-notion."

"So what you're saying is: after all the screaming, grunting, bed squeaking, and glass breaking that ensued last night, she got a Thanksgiving dinner and you got nothing? Is that what I'm hearing? She overpowered you with her lady parts?" Katherine goaded.

"Do you _have _to talk about this while I'm eating?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Guys? Why don't we talk about the nasty _after _we've put away the food?" Stefan added.

"Well, I'd still like to hear the nasty since it's already been put on the table," Kol smirked.

"For your information, Katerina," Klaus stated, "Caroline did _not _overpower me. Not in the least bit."

"Oh, really? Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"So... you _wanted _to have this Thanksgiving dinner, too? Is that what you're saying? She didn't overpower you because it was a mutual thing? You did it out of your own free will and not because she was giving you a handjob and refused to let you stab her until you relented?"

"No. That's not exactly how it happened-"

"Blowjob, then?"

"No... let's just say I had her in a very compromising position and I forced her to compromise with me."

"I need to be excused!" Rebekah rose from her seat, her face looking like it was starting to turn a pale green color.

Stefan sprang from his own seat, pulling Rebekah's chair out for her. "Rebekah, what's wrong?"

"I need to puke my guts out after hearing about my brother's sexual activities!" Rebekah disappeared and everyone heard the bathroom door slam shut from above.

Stefan looked back at Klaus and Katherine, giving them a disappointed look.

"What?"

"Thanks a lot." Stefan disappeared, leaving in the direction Rebekah took off in.

Katherine shrugged. "She'll be fine. She's probably faking it anyway... so what was this compromise?" She turned back to Klaus.

"Well, this ought to be good," Kol exclaimed.

Klaus looked over his shoulder, as if he were checking to see if Caroline was right behind him or not. He leaned into the table, his lips curling up into an enormous cocky grin, licking his lips just at the thought of the deal he struck with Caroline. He spoke in a hushed tone as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"She promised to have sex with me whenever, wherever, and however I want for as long as I want. No holds-barred. No rules. All positions. Whatever I want. She'll do anything to please _me_. And she can't say 'no.'" Everyone's jaws dropped so far down that if they were cartoon characters their jaws would have hit the floor by now. Klaus laid back in his chair, enjoying the flabbergasted look on their faces; they were so shocked it looked like they were about to have a stroke.

"That's hot," Katherine blurted out.

"I know," Klaus confirmed.

"Now how do you know she wasn't just toying with your emotions?" Kol teased.

"Believe me, I know for a fact that she fully intends to carry out her promises, Kol," Klaus reassured him.

"How?" Kol and Katherine asked.

Klaus leaned back into the table, capturing everyone's attention once again, speaking in that hushed tone. "She offered to strip down for me at a children's playground and put on any outfit of my choosing." Everyone at the table still had that same look of bewilderment except now they were bug-eyed, so surprised they weren't even blinking.

"You lucky bastard," Katherine breathed.

Klaus reclined in his seat, folding his hands behind his head with a smug look on his face.

"Nik, Caroline does know that if she gets caught with her pants down at a playground, she could become a registered sex offender, right?" Kol snickered. Everyone at the table burst into hysterical laughter, imagining Caroline's reaction if she actually _did _get caught. They pounded their fists onto the surface of the table in an attempt to control their laughter.

After everyone finally managed to calm themselves down, Klaus had a twinkle in his eye before he spoke once again. "I have every intention of having Caroline put those poles at the playground to good use, among other illegal activities-"

"KLAUS!"

Everyone's eyes widened and whipped their heads around to see an enraged blonde, her entire face turning red from the anger and humiliation. They could've sworn they saw stream fuming out of Caroline's ears. She stared straight into Klaus's eyes, shooting daggers at him for a good minute before continuing to scream at him.

"What have you been telling them?!"

"That you're gonna be his stripper and dance for him on a pole," Katherine gleefully interjected.

Caroline threw her head back, groaning as she pretended to choke something in her hands.

"Caroline-"

"No!" Caroline stabbed a finger into Klaus's chest, the menacing look on her face causing Klaus to slowly lean his head back. "Don't 'Caroline' me, you ass! I take a shower for ten freaking minutes and you decide to tell the whole world about what a whore I am?!"

"Caroline, I never said that-"

"You didn't have to! You said enough! If you can't keep your mouth shut to these guys!" She gestured to everyone still sitting at the table. "How are you going to keep it together during Thanksgiving where my _mom_ will be at the table?! Klaus, you're not taking me seriously!" She turned sharply on her heel, heading straight for the door. Klaus appeared in front of her, blocking her path as he placed his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from going anyway. "Klaus get out of my way! Let me go!"

"Caroline, wait. Please. Don't go. I'm sorry. I apologize, alright? I didn't know it would upset you this much. I take it all back."

Caroline sighed, resting her forehead against his chest and feeling him stroke her hair. "I'm not mad because you embarrassed me in front of these guys. I'm just scared of what you'll say during Thanksgiving. There's a lot of pressure and I know for a fact that Damon's been telling my mom horror stories about you."

"Then I'll kill him."

Caroline smiled up at him, lightly pushing his chest. "_Not _helping your case."

"I just don't understand what the big deal is, anyway. Your mother said it herself: I'm keeping you safe. You're alive, you're healthy, and you're happy. What more could she ask for?"

"I doubt she thinks you're the best influence on me. I doubt she thinks any of you guys are a good influence on me." Caroline looked at the rest of the people in the room. "You know, except for Bonnie and Stefan." Bonnie smiled back at Caroline.

"Well, that's a bit rude, don't you think?" Kol added.

"I'm offended." Katherine placed her hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt by the Sheriff's judgment.

Caroline rolled her eyes and spotted the clock, signaling to her that she only had about ten minutes before she had to leave for the airport. "Okay, guys! You all need to jump in the shower and hang the decorations I've laid out for you in the living room. I created a chart so you guys know exactly where to put everything. I also made a spreadsheet with each of your names on it; it's going to tell you which area belongs to whom. Also, I set up the seating chart so make sure there's enough chairs for everyone."

"You did _all _that in the last ten minutes?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"I did _all _that in the last thirty seconds! The last ten minutes I had to take a shower, blow dry and curl my hair, put on my makeup, and pick out my outfit."

Everyone looked at her with a blank face, awkwardly blinking for a few moments.

"This shouldn't be humanly possible." Katherine looked at her with awe.

"She's definitely something." Klaus smiled down at Caroline as his hand rested on her lower back.

Caroline blushed before she looked back up at him. "Okay! Do you know what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I have on right now?" he smirked.

Caroline's mouth hung open, her eyes trailing up and down his form, scrutinizing the black T-shirt and jeans that he had clearly thrown on in a hurry. She met his gaze once again, seeing the amused look on his face. "Very funny." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to lighten up, love."

"No. _You _need to come with me." Caroline clasped her hand around his wrist, dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline hauled Klaus into their bedroom, shutting the door closed behind her.

"Sweetheart, if this is your way of trying to lure me away from the group so you can trap me in a room with you, then... it's working." Klaus wiggled his brows at her.

"Shut up!" Caroline attempted to push him in the direction of the full-length mirror, but he halted and turned around to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Well, apparently I'm living with children and have to do everything myself and it seems like you're too busy gossiping with Kol and Katherine to even care about what you're wearing this evening- which happens to be an event my mother is attending, by the way."

Klaus licked his lips as he displayed an arrogant grin on his face. "Caroline, relax. It was a joke."

"I don't have time for your jokes, Klaus! Do you know what I have to do today? I have less than ten minutes to get to the airport and pick up my friends and family, put a smile on my face and try to pretend like I'm somewhat happy to see Damon, act like an extra amazing daughter so that my mother doesn't banish you guys from my life, organize a kickass Thanksgiving dinner so that people don't get bored and try to kill each other for entertainment, and keep around seven- that's _seven _ancient vampires that I need to keep somewhat under control. So no, I'm not in the mood for your jokes!"

Klaus placed a hand on Caroline's lower back, leading her over to their bed. "Caroline, I think you should sit down."

Caroline attempted to push him away, refusing to sit down but he continued to hold onto her. "Klaus, no. What I need is for you to wear something presentable in front of my mom."

Klaus brought a hand up to her chin, tilting her head up so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "Caroline, look at me. Have I ever let you down?" Caroline scanned his deep blue eyes before letting her gaze drop to the floor, unable to deny his question. "Answer me, love."

"No..." she admitted reluctantly, "okay, you're right. I'm sorry. You've always been there when I needed you and you always pull through for me even when I don't ask you to." She looked up at him with admiration.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Klaus brought his hand up to his ear, cupping it behind his ear as if he were hard of hearing. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat yourself?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No. But I'd be more than happy to tell you how much you suck." She lightly shoved him in the chest.

Klaus chortled before he placed a firm kiss on her forehead. "Go," he urged, "go to the airport and pick up your mother and the others. Besides, if you stay and wait for me to get dressed, you're not going to be able to keep your hands to yourself," he stated in an egotistical way.

"Oh, really?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"_Really."_ Klaus leaned in, placing his lips over Caroline's and circling his arms around her waist firmly as his lips moved against hers with soft moans occasionally radiating throughout the room.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Caroline released an apologetic sigh as she pulled away from Klaus's mouth. "It's Elena calling to tell me that they're almost done going through security."

Klaus plastered an agitated look on his face. "Caroline, when this is over, do me a favor. Change your phone number and don't tell Elena what it is."

Caroline rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a warm embrace. "Before I forget, I need you to do something for me."

He began planting hot kisses along the nape of her neck "Is that so?"

Caroline's breathing became heavy as she responded. "Yeah... I need you to take Kol to the supermarket with you while you guys grab these things." She held up an unreasonably long list of items on a sheet of paper that stretched out to be at least a foot long.

Klaus's head shot up, grimacing at the list, already dreading the trip with Kol to the store. "That's not exactly what I had in mind.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just take it!" She shoved the list into his chest, making Klaus roll his own eyes.

"Why do I have to take _Kol _with me? And you know I hate going to the supermarket. Why don't you make Rebekah do it? She loves those tedious, trivial activities."

"You and Kol are going because I can't even put knives in your hands without having to worry about you getting bloodstains on your own clothes, so no, I'm not gonna trust you guys to hang holiday decorations. Besides, I have a feeling the two of you will be completely lost on the simple concept of hanging cardboard turkeys on the wall. Rebekah's planned several parties and dances so I think she and Kat will manage on the decorations without you guys."

"You're leaving the decorating up to Katerina and Rebekah?" Klaus snickered. "Your plan is to leave them alone in a room _together_? Oh, Yes. I'm certain they'll get much more work accomplished than Kol and I would have. Bravo." He pretended to applaud her.

"Klaus, don't patronize me. I know what I'm doing. Elijah, Stefan, and Bonnie will keep them in line."

"For your sake, I hope so."

"Just get in the shower already!" She pushed him from behind again, forcing him to walk towards the bathroom one slow step at a time. "Klaus, come on! Move your butt!"

He looked over his shoulder to call to her. "You know, I would be moving much faster if you'd join me, love. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you were a few minutes late."

"Sorry, I already took my shower for today."

"And whos fault is that?"

Caroline released a sigh of relief when she finally got him to cross the doorway of the bathroom. "Finally! I swear you're like a five-year-old who doesn't want to take their bath!"

Klaus draped his arm over the doorframe, leaning his head down. "Maybe it's because I don't prefer bathing alone."

"I'll get you a rubber ducky." She flashed him a tight-lipped smile.

He looked at her with a stoic face. "If you do, I'll bite its head off."

Caroline gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "My ducky!" Klaus chuckled as he pulled her hips into his, his lips hovering over hers. Caroline felt her mind go blank, all she could think about was Klaus's lips.

"If you stay, you won't have to get me anything."

Caroline placed a firm, wet kiss on his lips before backing away from him. "Love you. I'll be back in like an hour and all of you guys better be ready when I get back, so don't you dare come back from the store without all my crap. I mean it. You're not allowed to come home without my stuff. So don't bother coming back if you don't have it." She pointed at him.

Klaus raised his hands up in the air in surrender. "Yes, sweetheart."

Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders. She moved her lips next to his ears, her hot breath warming them, causing him to grow harder. "I'll miss you." She planted a sultry kiss on his lips and used her vampire speed to race out of the room.

* * *

**New Orleans Airport**

Damon Salvatore rolled the enormous luggage cart over to the large group, scowling bitterly at the road in front of them. "She's still not here? I mean, what else does she have to do?"

"Damon," Elena scolded. "It hasn't even been that long. If Caroline says she's coming, then she's coming. She probably got into traffic, that's all."

"Fine. But let's talk about this whole luggage situation." Damon gestured to the cart of luggage he had been rolling around. "How did _I _get stuck with carrying everyone'sluggage? I mean, who assigned this? Do I look like the bellboy to you people? And let's not forget that I've been the doorman for this entire trip! What is this?"

"You're the one who opened the door for everyone." Matt pointed out.

"Because it's common courtesy for the first person in line to open the door for everyone. _You_ obviously know nothing about that since I saw you hold the door open for... oh, that's right- no one! Rude ass!" Damon sighed. "Sometimes it's _so_ hard being a people pleaser." Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "Oh, and it's also common courtesy to offer a hand when you see a guy carrying twenty bags of luggage on his back alone!"

"Hey, I offered!" Matt defended himself. "I offered to take a few bags from you but you declined, remember?"

"Donovan, when someone says, 'Oh, no. Don't bother if it's too much trouble,'" 'it translates to if you ask again I'll accept your offer!' The polite thing would have been to ask again, but you didn't! What kind of a rude ass motherfucker does that?!"

"Damon!" Elena interrupted, turning to Matt. "Sorry, Matt. He's just cranky. He is _not_ a morning person."

"Don't apologize for him, Elena-"

"He's right," Damon agreed. "Don't apologize for me because I'm not sorry."

"Don't talk to Matt like that," Jeremy commanded.

Damon cocked his head at the youngest Gilbert, narrowing his eyes at him. "Make me, Gilbert." Damon and Jeremy were in a deadlock, intently staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Anna stepped in front of Jeremy, meeting Damon's gaze.

"Damon, leave Jeremy alone and stop crying like a little girl about your problems." She stepped up to him, intensity burning in her eyes.

"Bold words, little girl," Damon bit out.

"I'm older than you and stronger than you, so who's really the little girl in this situation?"

_Beeeeep! Beeeeeeep!_

Everyone snapped their heads to the side to see a long, sleek black van pull up to the curb. They watched the tinted black windows slowly roll down and recognized Caroline's blonde head wearing oversized, black sunglasses. She used a finger to dip the sunglasses down slightly, so they could see her blue eyes. "Did you guys call for a lift?"

"Caroline," Elena smiled.

Caroline giggled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped out of the car, crashing into Elena's arms and giving her a fierce embrace. "I missed you! You guys look awesome!"

"We missed you too!" Elena informed her.

"Not all of us..." Damon said under his breath. Caroline pulled away from the hug as she and Elena glared at Damon. "What?"

"Just so you know, the feeling is mutual."

"Oh, good. Now I can go to sleep tonight with a guilt-free conscience."

"You have a conscience?" Caroline flashed him a tight-lipped smile.

"You have a brain?" Damon feigned a look of shock.

Caroline and Elena narrowed their eyes at him.

"Caroline!" Liz wrapped her arms around her daughter, feeling her heart glow with warmth and trying to hold on for as long as she could.

"Mom!" Caroline returned her mother's hug, holding onto her a bit too tight.

"Caroline... sweetie, I can't breath," Liz choked out.

Caroline immediately relinquished her hold on her mother. "Sorry! I just haven't seen you in so long! I'm really happy you're here; you have no idea!"

"I missed you too, honey! You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."

"I can't wait for you to see the house! Klaus let me renovate it; it looks nothing like it did before- not that it matters since you've never been to my house before."

"Oh," Damon intervened. "So you're referring to it as your house too?"

Caroline turned her head sharply to glower at Damon. "Yes, Damon. It's my house too. I've lived there since the day we bought it. I get to renovate it! What's it to you?!"

"Guys, cool it!" Elena placed a hand on Caroline's and Damon's shoulders to prevent them from pouncing on each other. "Damon, there's no need to be rude to Caroline. She was just telling us about the renovations. Leave her alone."

Caroline let out a breath and flipped her hair as she turned to the others. When Caroline's back was turned Damon mocked her hair flip, making a face at her back. Elena gave Damon a look that said, 'stop it!'

"Alaric!" Caroline ran up to her former teacher, feeling him return her hug. "I didn't think you'd make it."

Alaric laughed. "Oh, come on, Caroline. You know me better than that. It's free booze, isn't it?"

"Still. You came."

"Care," another familiar voice called.

Caroline beamed when she saw Matt open his arms to hug her. "Matt! It's so good to see you! How are you? Did you miss me?"

"Come on, Caroline. I'd have to be a robot not to."

"I feel like we haven't talked in forever! How are things with you? Have you met anyone?"

"Actually..."

"Oh my God! You did. How could I not know this? What's her name? Why wouldn't you bring her to my Thanksgiving dinner? What I'm not good enough for your girlfriend? What the hell, Matt?"

"Whoa!" Matt held his hands up in surrender. "Slow down. Who says I didn't bring her?"

"What? Where is she?" Caroline got on her tippy toes, peering over Matt's shoulder to see where his girlfriend was.

"Caroline, she's right here." Matt gestured to the girl standing beside him.

Caroline gasped when she laid her eyes on the doe-eyed beauty. "April Young?" Caroline's eyes shifted back and forth between Matt and April. She stared at Matt for a moment before reacting. "... Oh my God. I'm so happy for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, only this time it was so he wouldn't have to see her look of disdain from the fact that he was dating April-freaking-Young.

That girl was nothing but a pain in Caroline's ass. She still didn't understand why no one had compelled her to forget about vampires; it's not like the girl knew how to keep her mouth shut. She was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. They knew that April hated all of them yet they still let her keep her memory. Caroline would never suggest killing her off, but they could at least erase any incriminating evidence from her memory.

Caroline pulled away from Matt and saw Jeremy, giving him a quick hug. "Hey, Jeremy."

"Hey, Caroline."

She looked to see the brunette standing by his side, recognizing the face from last Thanksgiving. "Anna... right?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. You're Caroline, right?"

"Yeah. Hi! I remember you from last year. We didn't get to properly meet last time. Caroline Forbes." She extended her hand to Anna.

Anna shook it. "Anna. Jeremy's girlfriend." She gestured to the brown-haired boy standing next to her.

"Yeah. I know. You guys are cute together."

"Thanks... you're friends with Katherine, right?"

"Uh. Yeah."

Anna stared intently at Caroline. "... Oh. This is my mom, Pearl." She gestured to the dark-haired older woman standing next to her.

Caroline smiled at her and offered her her hand, which she gladly accepted. "Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Caroline Forbes"

"Pearl. It's a pleasure."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. How long have you been in town- Mystic Falls?"

"I actually returned to town once the veil was dropped, permanently."

"Oh. That's actually around the time I left Mystic Falls. The irony."

"So it's true that you're good friends with Katherine Pierce."

"Uh... yeah. Do you know her?"

"I knew her once. Tell me, Caroline Forbes. How was it that you came to be friends with Katherine Pierce?"

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by the sound of a cough. She turned her head in the direction of the cough, taken by complete surprise. "Tyler?"

"Hey, Caroline." Tyler smiled as he wrapped his arms around her completely stiff body. "Are you okay?"

Her mouth hung open as she stared at him long enough for things to start getting awkward. "... I just... I wasn't expecting you. I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again- much less come all the way to New Orleans- to my new life. To be with the people in my life."

"Caroline, you and I were friends before we ever went out. We'll stay friends no matter how our relationship ended… if you'll have me."

Caroline placed her hands over her heart, feeling so touched. "Of course!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a warm embrace. "Thank you for not hating me."

"Caroline, I don't think it's humanly possible for anyone to stay mad at you for long- so I don't believe that I have the ability to hate you."

"Thank you for saying that, Tyler." Caroline looked back at her car, suddenly remembering that she was on a schedule. "We should probably start heading over to the house." She rushed over to the drivers seat and pressed a button, unlocking the trunk of the car. "You guys can put your stuff in the trunk." The guys began rolling the luggage cart over to the back of the car.

"You guys go ahead and get in the car," Damon told them. "Elena and I will be over there." Damon pointed to the inside of the airport.

"Doing what?" Caroline questioned.

"... Um... we have a... thing."

"A _thing_?"

"Yes, a _thing_."

"We have a thing?" Elena asked.

Damon cocked his head to the side, giving her a look that said 'just let me do the talking.' Elena displayed a look of realization when Damon's hint finally became clear to her. "Damon's right. We... forgot something. We're gonna go back and get it." Elena grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him away from the group.

Caroline's eyes shifted from left to right, replaying their conversation in her head. "Weird."

Matt and Tyler watched Damon and Elena walk off. "I'll come with!" They called in unison as they followed them closely behind.

"Should I be worried?" Caroline asked herself, but didn't have the time to think it over when she heard several voices cry out. She whipped her body around to see Jeremy, Anna, April, Ric and her mom grimacing at the opened trunk. "What's wrong?!" She flashed to the front of the trunk, peering inside. "Oh my God!" There was a female corpse splayed out on a towel covered in dried blood; the limbs had been expertly severed like whoever had done it had practiced millions of times.

She looked at the corner of the trunk, seeing an expensive looking smart phone and reached for it. She turned it on, noticing the wallpaper was a picture of Kol and Rebekah sticking their tongues out at the camera. She continued to flip through the wallpaper, seeing a few pictures of Bonnie and the rest were of Kol. "Damn it, Kol! Ugh! That ass!"

"Wait! Kol did this?" Jeremy pointed to the dead corpse.

"Yeah. I forgot. He was the last one to use this car. He and Klaus-" Caroline narrowed her eyes, realizing that she had two heads she needed to slap once she got home. She froze when she saw her mother's terrified eyes, feeling her heart ready to jump out of her chest. "Mom-"

"Your boyfriend and his brother did that?" She pointed to the severed body.

"Um... well, that depends... would you like the truth, or would you prefer I lie to you?" Caroline said that last part under her breath.

"What?"

"I said: the truth is... there were many other vampires inside the vehicle as well."

"Wait, Caroline," Jeremy started. "You had no idea there was a dead body in your trunk? How do you _not_ smell that? How do you not know?"

Caroline released a sigh of relief, thankful that someone had changed the subject somewhat. "Okay. For your information, you have no idea how far away the trunk is from the driver's seat. Plus, there's a little window I can put up to separate myself from the rest of the seats. And let's not forget that they stock that car up with a million air fresheners! It's like every time you take a step you find a new freshener! I'm not kidding, they're like that with all their cars; that's like their thing! An Original thing: car fresheners! The whole time all you smell is cologne!"

"Cologne?" the rest of the group asked.

"Yeah. Cologne. That's what it smells like to me- I don't know! Don't ask me! I didn't make the car freshener! Take it up with the people who make the little tree things that you hang on the rear view mirror- oh, never mind! Just put the bags in the car. There's enough seats for you to do it."

* * *

Damon rounded on Elena when he was certain that they were far enough from the car that their conversation couldn't be overheard. "So, you remember the plan, right?"

"Yes, Damon."

"Keep Caroline busy while Tyler distracts Klaus."

"Excuse me?" Tyler came up to them. "What do I look like to you? Do I have blonde hair, wear tight dresses, and have control issues?"

"Well," Damon began. "If you did... I honestly doubt Klaus would want you to spread your legs for him." Elena and Tyler began to gag, while Matt approached them- having heard everything- joined them in their fit of nausea.

"Damon, you're disgusting!" Elena complained.

Tyler placed his hand over his mouth. "I think I just puked in my mouth a little bit."

Matt glowered at Damon. "You know, I was perfectly fine not knowing what went on inside your head! Thank you for scarring me by giving me that mental image I'll never be able to erase!"

"Really?" Damon asked. "You mean, you weren't scarred by the image of Tyler making out with your alcoholic mother?" Matt and Tyler were so enraged Damon could have sworn he saw fire burning in their eyes. "I don't think anything beats watching your best friend stick his tongue down your mother's throat."

"Damon!" Elena screamed. Tyler fumed as his eyes turned yellow and his fangs elongated, throwing himself at Damon and snapping his teeth at his neck. Damon grabbed onto Tyler's arms, holding him away from his body as if he were resisting a rabid animal. "Guys, stop! Tyler, you could hurt him!" Damon threw Tyler into the opposite wall, creating a giant dent in the shape of Tyler's form; he was thankful that they had chosen to speak in a secluded area because they would have been in _so _much trouble if they hadn't. "Damon!" Elena used her vampire speed to appear in front of Damon, pushing his shoulders back to stop him from pouncing on Tyler. "That's enough!"

Damon was panting as he snarled at the hybrid, who had now fallen to the floor on his knees. "Lockwood started it! I'm not the one who pulled out the hybrid fangs." He pushed forward, forcing Elena's feet to walk backwards.

"Both of you lost your tempers!" She pulled his face away from Tyler's and Matt's direction, forcing him to look her in the eye. "But it's over now. You can't just punch holes in airports whenever you want. You could get us killed!"

"Tell that to Lockwood." Damon looked over to see Tyler brushing the dust and rubble off of his dressy clothes. "The hole is in the shape of _his _body."

Tyler shot him an icy stare. "I should've taken a chunk out of your neck."

Damon hissed, revealing his vampire face. "You think you can take me, pup? Don't you have cats to chase or bones to chew on?"

Tyler cried out, ready to launch himself once more at Damon.

"Stop it!" Elena placed a hand on each of their chests. "Stop fighting each other! We can't turn on each other! Damon, what you said was uncalled for. Tyler has a right to be upset with you."

Damon sneered at Tyler. "Alright, alright. You're probably right, Elena. That was crossing a line."

"Ya think?!" Matt responded.

"In my defense, if Lockwood hadn't set up the joke, I never would've pulled off the punchline."

Elena placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Damon, would you please censor your jokes while we're here? Especially since we're traveling with Sheriff Forbes. So under no circumstances will you make any innuendos about Caroline's relationship with Klaus, at least not around _her_. Because you're not going to be the only one in hot water if she hears you."

Damon smirked. "I'll do my best to keep it G-rated. Sort of like how Katherine did it last year." He walked past her, heading for the exit.

Elena called after him. "Damon, I swear to God! Don't do anything stupid when we're at the table!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think! I'll try to make sure more action happens in the next one!**


End file.
